


CODE GEASS R3 Ω synchronicity 

by legendary2505



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Immortals, M/M, Post-Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Post-Zero Requiem, Romance, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendary2505/pseuds/legendary2505
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la muerte del emperador demonio, la paz ha reinado en el mundo, pero el gobierno detrás de él no es tan puro como aparenta, un nuevo mal reaparece desdés las partes más inhóspitas de la conciencia colectiva mientras un caballero por fin encuentra a su emperadorCode Balance, una nueva sociedad de inmortales ha nacido protegido por el rey de Australische que han hecho de su misión mantener el poder de los reyes protegido a igual que eliminar mal que se avecina
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologo: Rencuentro de dos mitades

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos días a todos este el primer fanfic serio de Code geass que he hecho, anteriormente había hecho otras que me sirvió como base para la actual, también recibí inspiración de otras grandes historias de code geass así que espero que lo disfruten
> 
> He tenido este proyecto por meses pero había perdido la inspiración por un tiempo con eso dicho disfruten de sus lecturas
> 
> No poseo los derechos de code geass y si lo hubiera hecho Lelouch y Suzaku terminarían juntos al fina aunque por eso existe los fanfic

2028 a.t.b -Bielorrusia (Base militar subterránea тюрьма)

La alarma sonaba por toda la base coloreando los pasillos de un rojo carmesí, se podían escuchar los últimos gritos agonizante de los soldados al ser masacrados. Solo restaba el 10% del personar que se encontraba posicionado como la última defensa frente a la puerta del cuarto objetivo con las armas apuntando por el único pasillo que conectaba ese sector, no se sabía cuántas personas se habían infiltrado a la base, pero lograron subyugarla en menos de 20 minutos, no habían logrado contactar con las otras bases para pedir apoyo. el grupo que logro infiltrarse era definitivamente peligroso y con el paso de tiempo se acercaba más a nuestra ubicación y su objetivo… el proyecto L.

Como general de la base тюрьма era su deber detener a los intrusos antes que posicionaran sus manos en el arma biológica más poderosa que había existido y la cual traería el fin de la humanidad.

Se escucho un último grito cercano al doblar el pasillo seguido por el sonido de unas pisadas, los soldados se iban tensando mientras el sonido se escuchaba más cerca, iba a pedir la calma a sus soldados pero cualquier entrenamiento o palabras los prepararía para lo que se hizo presente al doblar el pasillo, era una única figura vestida de blanco con encajes dorados los ojos de un color verde vibrante que reflejaba una ira arrasadora, era el “White reaper” y tan pronto como apareció desapareció mientras se escuchaba los gritos de los soldados a su alrededor y el golpe seco de sus cuerpos al caer en el piso sin vida.

El no sabia cuando su cuerpo había impactado el suelo o ya no podía sentir sus extremidades, pero logro ver como _White reaper_ abría la puerta de acero pasando por el escáner dactilar la mano mutilada del general de la base, al abrirse la compuerta por completo pude llegar a ver otra vez la cápsula que me habían encomendado resguarda los altos cargos, el arma que traería el fin de los tiempos, vi como el _White reaper_ se acercaba con pasos certeros a la capsula sin un rastro de duda mientras ponía su mano sobre el objecto de metal y lo acariciaba de una manera delicada para luego apretar el botón que liberaría el gas venenoso que sus altos cargos habían dicho que contenía, lo único que me quedaba era presenciar como empezaba el final de la humanidad, creí que nada ya me lograría sorprender pero fue una equivocación al ver salir tras el humo blanco seguido de un resplandor a un joven de apariencia frágil, piel como la porcelana, un cabello oscuro como la noche que llegaba hasta debajo de su cintura que lograba resaltar sus ya hermosas facciones, el chico parecía alrededor de los 18 años y se encontraba restringido por un traje blanco de una pieza que le impedía la movilidad de ambos miembros del cuerpo así como un bozal que le negaba la capacidad de hablar, la misteriosa entidad de la capsula parecía inconsciente y tan pronto como fue liberado de la capsula su cuerpo cayo al piso pero jamás logro impactar ya que _White reaper_ lo había sostenido y apoyado contra su cuerpo con tal delicadeza que pensaba que era otra persona.

Muchas preguntas vagaban por mi mente como: ¿ _Por qué el famoso White reaper se encontraba acá? ¿quién era el chico? ¿que era el chico? ¿la capsula no contenía gas venenoso?_ Pero ninguna de mis preguntas pudo ser respondida pues sentía que la muerte me aclamaba sin embargo antes de cerrar mis ojos por ultima vez pude oír una frase que me helo la sangre y me hizo tener misericordia hacia quienes iba dirigida la furia de _White reaper_.

“Lulu ...mi amado emperador, matare a todos los que hayan osado ponerte una mano encima”

Eso fue lo último que oí antes de caer en el sueño eterno y dejar que la oscuridad me poseyera.

POV SUSAKU

 _White reaper_ , así es como empezaron a llamarme cuando perdí la esperanza en la humanidad cuando las personas en quien confiaba me arrebataron lo más importante para mí y lo confinaron en esta maldita instalación por 4 largos años, yo jamás olvidaría esa bajeza y le haría pagar con cada gota de sangre el sufrimiento que le habían causado.

Lo posicione de manera segura entre mis brazos mientras me levantaba con la mayor delicadeza, no había cambiado en nada, seguía igual como lo recordaba, tenia la misma finas facciones, una piel tan blanca como la porcelana y un cabello oscuro como la noche que había logrado crecer hasta debajo de la cintura siendo su único cambio físico. Pude sentir que era mas ligero de lo que recordaba, aunque probablemente eso se debía al aumento de mi fuerza en esto últimos años.

Tan pronto como lo tuve en mis brazos me encamine por el pasillo dirigiéndome a la salida mas cercana, ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquí y no permitiría que Lulu estuviera ni un segundo mas en esta maldita prisión. Cuando llegué a la puerta de la base se encontraba una nave esperándome lista para partir, subí rápido por las escaleras, en el momento en el que me encontraba a bordo de la nave la escalera se retrajo, cerrándose la compuerta al segundo siguiente, caminé lentamente hacia el sofá de la nave sentándome con el mayor cuidado por la persona que mantenía en brazos para consiguiente recostarlo sobre mi regazo con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho en tanto conservaba mi brazo alrededor de su hombro proporcionándole el calor necesario mientras la nave comenzaba a partir

Por fin pude examinar detenidamente su expresión, parecía calmado, pero sabía que no era así, yo sé que debería haber llegado antes para que el no terminara así, pero ahora no podía cambiar eso, lo único que podía era ayudarlo a recuperarse y vengarnos de los causantes de todo su sufrimiento.

Pude sentir que su cuerpo empezó a recuperar su calor y como se reanudaba el latido de su corazón, empecé a dar leves caricias por su cabello para incentivarlo a dormir cuando la compuerta de la cabina del piloto se abrió y salió de ahí un preocupado Jeremiah Gottwald. El leal servido de Lelouch y el único que me presto su apoyo en los últimos años junto con Anya.

“como se encuentra nuestro emperador, sir Kururugi” me pregunto acercándose a mi posición

“Su corazón volvió a latir, estoy intentando mantenerlo inconsciente con mi código, pero no sé qué pasara una vez que despierte…cualquiera que haya pasado por su experiencia tendría su psique destrozada” mencione mientras volvía mi atención a continuar con las caricias, realmente era mi culpa todo lo que había pasado, si hubiera estado para el pero no pude seguir con mi línea de pensamiento cuando Jeremiah volvió a hablar con palabras alentadoras que seguro era por mi expresión melancólica

“Your highness siempre se ha sabido anteponer a la adversidad, estoy segura de que esta vez será igual” fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a la cabina del piloto para continuar con nuestro viaje

Yo quería creer en esas palabras, pero los hechos eran más poderosos, Lelouch había sido torturado durante 4 años.

Cornelia li Britannia, Villeta Nu , Kallen Kozuki, Andrea Farnese, eran algunos de los culpables del estado actual de Lelouch, lo habían asesinado repetidamente de las maneras más sangrientas posibles pero si eso no era suficiente el maldito príncipe Schneizel el Britannia se había atrevido a acorralado e intentar abusar sexualmente de _su_ hermano, ese hecho aún me hacía sentir hervir la sangre, si no fuera por el código único en su tipo de Lelouch lo habría logrado.

No sé en qué momento abrasé a Lelouch contra mi cuerpo con más fuerza teniendo presente el temor de perderlo, ni me di cuenta cuando mis lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas en un llanto silencioso, pero por fin pude mostrar los sentimientos de tristeza que había retenido por 10 largos años.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero desperté de ese estado al sentir una mano cálida en mi mejilla, al abrir los ojos pude ver el destello de unos ojos violeta con un reflejo fucsia cuya mirada calidad solo había visto una vez en la vida esa _noche_ en Pendragon, me congele en mi lugar cuando Lelouch empezó a secar mis lagrimas con ambas manos, para después sentarse hincado en mi regazo y abrazarme.

Se suponía que yo debería consolarlo no el a mí, pero él siempre había sido el mas fuerte de los dos, solo pude limitarme a abrasarlo y llorar en su hombro.

De nuevo perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando logre calmarme lo suficiente me separe la distancia necesaria para sostenerlo de ambos hombros y apreciar su delicada fisonomía, seguía teniendo una fina figura, su cabello ahora largo como la noche solo lo acentuaba mas y sus ojos brillaban como dos gemas de diversas tonalidades violetas y junto a ello la inmortalidad que solo había logrado resartar su belleza natural.

Verlo consiente fue un festín que solo logro despertar mi deseo dormido que no sabía que tenía y sin previo aviso lo bese, sinti como Lelouch se tenso por la sorpresa, pero segundos después se relajó y se fundió en el beso, sintiendo su aceptación no pude evitar que el beso se volviera más demandante, colocando uno de mis manos alrededor del cuello de Lelouch y atrayéndolo más a mí, los labios de mi emperador se sentían igual que la última vez que lo probé, tan suaves y cálidos.

Tuve que detener el beso por la falta de aire y aunque eso no nos afectaba no quería presionarlo demasiado. Al momento de separarnos pude ver su expresión hipnótica, jadeante de aire antes de notar como sus ojos se humedecían y aparecía rastro de lágrimas, empecé a preocuparme antes de quedarme en shock por el siguiente suceso

“Dime que no es una ilusión” Lelouch por fin había hablado pero su voz se escuchaba tan rota que parecía que quería auto convérsese que esto era una realidad “por favor Suzaku dímelo” pude sentir como empezó a temblar, _¿Qué es lo que esos malditos le habían hecho?_

“es verdad” contesta antes de abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, probablemente esto le causaría dolor, pero parecía que lo que necesitaba ahora era contacto físico y el dolor quedaba en segundo plano.

Por primera ves en mi vida vi llorar a Lelouch mientras me abrasaba, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, aferrándose a mi como un salvavida a su realidad,10 años habían pasado desde que pude hablar con él, dos años en coma inducido, cuatro siendo torturado y otros cuatro siendo confinado en una capsula muriendo repetidas veces, _Eso jamás se los perdonaría, pero tendría bastante tiempo para mi venganza, por ahora solo importaba Lelouch_

Logro calmarse después de un rato, separándose de mi lentamente “quiero un baño”

“¿eh?”

“he estado encerrado por años o eso puedo suponer, con la misma ropa” “¡quiero un baño! ... no eso no… ¡exijo un baño!”

Bien esto es gracioso, Lelouch cruzándose de brazos con un puchero super lindo, comportándose como un niño exigiendo como si fuera el emperador del mundo y sobre todo con esa ropa seductora completamente pegada a su cuerpo, seria un pecado si no me excitara, _Demonios creo que lo hice, por favor que no se dé cuenta… a quien demonios engaño sigue sentado encima de mi regazo, claro que se dará cuenta, conciencia colectiva sálvame._

“Suzaku ¿te acabas de excitar?”

 _Estoy muerto_ “no ¿cómo crees?” contesté con una sonrisa inocente o por lo menos lo mas inocente que pude reunir

“ya veo” vi como Lelouch me sonrió siniestramente antes de poner su rodilla entre mi entrepierna y comenzarlo a mover despertando más mi erección “con que no ¿eh?” insinuó antes de alejarse con una sonrisa de inocencia y parase a una distancia considerable de 2 metros, dejándome con un gran problema en mi entrepierna

Bien, esto era muy cruel hasta para Lelouch, pero no se va a quedar así “Tu ocasionaste este problemita” pronuncie señalando hacia la contrariada en cuestión “y lo vas a solucionar”

Lelouch se atrevió a parecer ofendido dramatizando con su mano antes de sonreír y mirarme con supremacía “Que tú te excites por verme no lo hace mi culpa” demonios él tenía razón y temía por lo que venía “así que soluciónalo tu solito”

 _¿eh?_ Un segundo, Lelouch esta insinuando lo que creo que es, el esta sugiriendo que me masturbe, yo jamás lo he hecho, esto era demasiado “NO ME VOY A MASTURBAR LELOUCH” grite con tal potencia que probablemente todo el planeta me habría escuchado, estaba a punto de encararlo cuando note sus mejillas de sonrosadas de vergüenza y una expresión de incredulidad

“Me refería a una ducha con agua fría ¡pervertido!” me respondió, sacando una cobija de quien sabe donde mientras se sentaba en el piso cubriéndose en su totalidad

_¡DEMONIOS! ¿cómo se me ocurrió eso?, si Lelouch es como un niño inocente cuando se trata de sexo, que digo de sexo, sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con romance, bien esto no podría ir peor_

“Your highness ¿se encuentra bien? Lo escuche gritar”

Lo que me faltaba un Jeremiah sobreprotector azotando la puerta dirigiéndose hacia el bulto de cobija que me parecía adorable, antes de que la persona escondida lo mandara a volar y se cubriera detrás de intruso apuntándome con un dedo acusador

“Jeremiah, Suzaku me quiso violar”

 _¿yo que?_ Bien ahora podía jurar que tena una expresión de incredulidad en mi rostro

“por centésima vez su alteza, invadir su espacio personal o privacidad no es violar”

Y ahora parecía que Jeremiah estaba hablando con un niño pequeño y ¿desde cuándo Lelouch se comporta así?

Lelouch se giro ofendido hacia Jeremiah ocasionando que su cabello se moviera igual que su ropa para volverse a posicionar en su cuerpo de manera sensual, si esa no era una invitación entonces no sé qué era

“Jeremiah ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro destino?... Lelouch quiere tomar un largo baño” decidí que era mejor cambiar de tema antes que dejar que Lelouch me seduzca más y no pueda aguantar hacerle el amor en el sofá y realmente no lo lamentaría _… concéntrate Suzaku Kururugi_

“Estamos a media hora de llegar a nuestro destino” me contesto mientras evitaba la mirada asesina de Lelouch “por mientras mantenga sus manos lejos de mi emperador _” ¿qué paso con nuestro?_ “y no existe nuestro mientras mantenga ese deseo insano que se muestra a leguas en sus pantalones” bien era un hecho no podían humíllame más que esto, error si podían “Your highness si sir Kururugi intenta propasarse con usted pégale un disparo en el poco cerebro que tiene, es inmortal desafortunadamente, pero lo retrasara tiempo suficiente para que llegue en su ayuda”

_¿Desde cuando yo era un violador?, ese era Schneizel y ¿por qué Jeremiah le está dando una pistola a Lelouch?_

Me tiré encima del sofá de manera dramática cubriéndome con mi brazo los ojos, obteniendo así la atención de mis dos acusadores “¿yo que hice para merecer esto?”, no escuche una respuesta sarcástica por un tiempo así que retire mi mano para ver justo a tiempo que Jeremiah había regresado a su puesto y Lelouch se sentaba sobre mí con su espalda posicionada en mi pecho “¿eh?”

“Te dejare tocarme a tu gusto mientras mantengas mi ropa puesta y respondas a todas mis preguntas” me respondió Lelouch de la manera más tímida posible mientras su rostro obtenía un sonrojo por la vergüenza “pu..puedes.. comenzar” y ahora empezaba a tartamudear, esto era absurdamente lindo e insultante

“Lelouch… no soy ningún depravado para toquetearte si no está listo” pude ver por la expresión de Lelouch que estaba a punto de replicar mi palabra cuando continúe “se que esa vez casi lo hago, pero debías comprenderme, pensaba que te iba perder para siempre y tú me lo ponías muy difícil al estar desnudo bajo las sabanas…” _Estaba endemoniadamente sexi mientras la luna entraba por la ventana y_ \- no pude continuar con mi fantasía al sentir un peñisco en mi pierna

“deja de lado tus fantasías depravas… además ese día que me bésate a la fuerza te lo dije, no soy lo correcto para ti Suzaku, estoy completamente corrompido” sus ojos comenzaba a ponerse vidriosos mientras empezaba a emitir un aura melancólica.

Yo NO iba permitir que él pensara de sí mismo de esa manera, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, recargando mi barbilla en su hombro “comparado con la raza humana, eres un ángel Lelouch” vi como sus ojos se abrieron en incredulidad girando su cabeza confrontando mi mirada mientras nuestros ojos se encontraba “durante esto años que estuve sin ti, me di cuenta de que la raza humana estaba corrompida, siempre peleándose entre ellos para obtener poder, sin embargo tú eres diferente, siempre fuiste diferente, jamás perseguiste el poder, solo querías un futuro mejor para todos y sacrificaste todo para lograrlo, a tus amigos, tu familia, tu vida y tu libertad… para un mundo que no lo valía” sin darme cuenta mi mirada se había vuelta sombría lleno de resentimiento, dolor, agonía, lo único que quería era destruir todo lo que lo llevo a su situación actual, pero eso era intentar borrar todo lo que había pasado y Lelouch jamás me lo permitiría, así que “jamás dejare que eso vuelva a suceder” atrape sus labios en un beso desesperado trasmitiendo con ello toda mis emociones, mi amor, mi aprecio y mi furia desesperada por protegerlo, en pocos segundos Lelouch correspondió a mi beso perdiéndonos el uno en el otro

Pero Lelouch aun quería hacerme sufrir, ¿no podía dejar que el beso fuera más largo y morir en ello? “Suzaku sé que somos inmortales, pero ya tuve suficiente de morir por falta de oxígeno” ¡oh! Así que era eso, Lelouch debe haber… ¿?... ¡!… ¡espera un segundo!

“¿Como sabes que soy inmortal?”, vi como Lelouch logro imitar la incógnita sonrisa de Cheshire para después sentarse a ahorcajada de mí envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello para después acercarse de la manera más seductora posible hacia mi, hasta que podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi oreja _diablo Lelouch… acabas de regresar mi problema_

Y juro que se dio cuenta porque cuando comenzó a hablar como Sherlock Holmes empezó a “Veras mi estimado Suzaku” lamer mi cara “cuando eres un code tan bueno como yo” morder mi oreja “puedes sentir a otro a una cierta distancia” y hasta restregar su trasero contra mi erección… demonios se sentía tan bien que si no tuviera un super mega autocontrol lo hubiera hecho mío ahí mismo

Encare a Lelouch separándolo de mi agarrándolo por ambos hombros y lo sujetándolo con la mayor fuerza que podía utilizar sin dañarlo “La verdad _Lelouch_ ” este chico me hacía perder la paciencia

“Ah… Suzaku no eres nada divertido” no, eso no iba a funcionar conmigo otra vez, siempre desviando el tema para que el mismo pudiera cargar con todo.

“Lelouch por favor” supliqué mientras lo abrasaba contra mi cuerpo, pude sentir que se tensó en el inicio hasta relajarse y corresponder a mi abrazo ocultando su cabeza en mi cuello

“eres malo Suzaku” me sonrió antes de suspirar lentamente mientras se separaba un poco de mi “Pude sentir un tipo de anomalía en mi mente mientras estuve atrapado, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para pensar así que no le tome importancia pero cuando desperté contigo a mi lado sentí como una potente conexión aparecía, supongo que ese día te di un geass en mi desesperación por salvarte, pero ahora viendo como no has envejecido en todo estos años supongo que te di algo más que eso” cuando termino tenía su rostro cabizbajo cubierto por mi flequillo “me alegra que estés vivo”

_Ba-thump ba-thump_

Yo realmente amo a este chico, a pesar de lo que hemos hecho, a pesar de lo que hemos vivido , a pesar de lo que nos depara el futuro no es fácil seguiré junto a mi reina de drama .Levante la barbilla de Lelouch hasta que nuestro ojos se encontraron, el seguía siendo el mismo idiota emocional de siempre, buen estratega pero un caos con sus emociones, me acerque lentamente a él hasta que nuestro labios se juntaron por 15va vez mientras nos derretíamos en universo de emociones que nos recorrían por todo el cuerpo hasta nunca acabar, es por este momento que he luchado los ultimo cuatro años, es por este momento que me sometí a esos infernales entrenamientos, es por este momento que me uní a **Code Balance** , para el momento que volviera estar a tu lado y no volver a dejarte ir .No separamos por falta de aire aun mirándonos a los ojos como dos niños enamorados, como si una aura mágica nos envolviera alejándonos de todo el mundo, junte mi frente con la de Lelouch agarrándonos nuestra manos el uno de del otro y respire su aroma por última vez antes de que nos separemos y ocurra mi más grande temor “Lelouch” dije su nombre suavemente y el me miro a los ojos con una mezcla de curiosidad mientras seguíamos conectados, tenía miedo, sé que será difícil pero es momento de pasar a la siguiente etapa de nuestra vida y sé que este es el primer paso, respire profundo cerrando los ojos e intentando obtener el valor del aire, tenía que decirlo, no había otra opción yo… yo “conocí a tu abuelo”

Espere por varios segundo un sonido pero nada paso, abrí los ojos pero solo pude ver el rostro de incredulidad, sorpresa, preocupación de Lelouch, iba decir algo sin embargo Lelouch se separó bruscamente de mí y me puso una mano en mi frente “Suzaku te golpeaste la cabeza, tienes fiebre, sabía que no debí haberte dejado solo, ahora esta hablando con los muertos” Lelouch comenzó a despotricar varias cosa al azar sin sentido hasta que tuve suficiente y le cubrí la boca con una mano

Bueno … esto sería difícil de explicar y se que no me lo creerá hasta que lo vea, pero el merece saber la verdad de como logre encontrarlo y todo lo que ha sucedido esto cuatro años. Lo mire atentamente a los ojos y comencé a contar la historia de que su abuelo paterno no estaba muerto, que en el momento de su muerte él se volvió inmortal por un contrato anterior y como se había mantenido oculto alejándose de la familia imperial británica, de sus traiciones, sus danzas de sangre que solo traían sufrimiento, hasta el momento en que decidió volver al mundo exterior y proteger a su ultimo descendiente que tenía.

Cuando terminé mi historia Lelouch tenia una expresión de incredulidad, pensé que tal vez fue mucha información para él, iba a proceder a calmarlo cuando Lelouch me sorprendió otra vez separándose de mi mano que aun permanecía en su boca para proceder a tomar respiraciones y responder con voz calmada “ya veo” me miro a los ojos mientras se extendía una sonrisa por sus labios “entonces ¿cuándo voy a verlo?”

No pude evitar convertirme en un mar de risa mientras Lelouch me veía ofendido por mi arrebato tratando de calmarlo hable “tranquilízate Lelouch, simplemente extrañaba tu razonamiento” estaba a punto de replicar cuando continúe “llegaremos pronto donde él esta y estoy seguro de que estará feliz de verte” Lulu estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la megafonía del avión empezó a mandar un mensaje de Jeremiah

“estamos llegando a la pista de aterrizaje de Yarralumla por favor abróchense los cinturones y que los pervertidos de cabellos castaño mantenga sus sucias manos de lejos de los lindos exemperadores en el proceso, gracias por su atención”

“¿ESTO ES ENSERIO?” grite levantándome bruscamente del sofá con las manos arriba mientras Lelouch comenzaba a reír si parar por mi reacción, no pude evitar sonreír y sentir como mi cuerpo se relajaba al escuchar la risa de Lelouch, vi por la ventana como entrabamos a la pista de aterrizaje de avión más y más hasta que me di cuenta de algo “no excite cinturón de seguridad en primer a clase Jeremiah”


	2. Personajes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos , en agradecimiento a los lectores decidí publicar los perfiles de los personajes a igual que su habilidades 
> 
> Hubiera querido ponerlo de mayor calidad pero mi computadora se malogro , tuve que buscar cada imagen que tenia sin embargo no pude recuperar todos y solo publique los tenia guardado en un World
> 
> Así que espero que los disfruten

**Code Balance:** Los cuatro punto cardinales por fin se han juntado, su tiempo de espera y preparación a llegado a su fin con sus nuevos knightmares de décima generación llamadas Brahmastra empieza su nueva misión de mantener a los humanos lejos del mundo de Dios

Miembros:

**Nombre: Lelouch vi Britannia - LL.**

Brahmastra: Deimos ->capaz de modificar la gravedad, poseedor de la protección absoluta y cañones de energía creador de desastre (mas detalles y debilidades en el futuro)

Edad:28-18(apariencia)

Usuario: Code geass neo anomaly

Geass: Obediencia absoluta

Habilidades: Retorno a la nada -> permite destruir todo lo que toca con la palmas de la mano (posee debilidades)

Abertura divina -> crea portales dimensionales al lugar deseado entre el mundo mortal y mundo C (posee restricciones)

Bendición eterna -> otorga la inmortalidad a sus contratistas (al igual que geass)

Restauración esencial -> permite curar las mediante el préstamo de sus habilidades (posee de debilidades)

**Nombre: Suzaku Kururugi - SS.**

Brahmastra: Fobos ->capaz de disminuir la temperatura bajo cero, equipada con espada de energía así como también poseer la capacidades de camuflarse (mas detalles y debilidades en el futuro)

Edad:28-20(apariencia)

Usuario: Code geass

Geass: Retribución absoluta

Habilidades: Conexión mental y espiritual con LL 

Curación acelerada 

Concede geass con capacidades físicas 

**Nombre: Celia Loughty -CC**

Brahmastra: Longinus ->capaz de emitir ondas sonara que confunde al contrincante al igual que anillos sonaros destructivos (mas detalles y debilidades en el futuro)

Edad:259-16(apariencia)

Usuario: Code 

Geass: Ser amado

Habilidades: Concede geass 

Capacidad de detectar portadores de código a cierta distancia

**Nombre:** **Abe zi Britannia -AA**

Brahmastra: Atila ->capaz de generar onda cerebrales que confunde la dirección del enemigo y causa vértigo (mas detalles y debilidades en el futuro)

Edad:98-35(apariencia)

Usuario: Code 

Geass: Agresividad nula

Habilidades: Concede geass 

Capacidad de detectar portadores de código a cierta distancia

**Nombre:** **Austin Berwin**

Brahmastra: Vali ->capaz de manipular campo magnéticos (mas detalles y debilidades en el futuro)

Edad:22

Usuario: Geass

Geass: Detección absoluta

Habilidades: Permite rastrear al oponente anteriormente visto o predecir ataques enemigos

**Nombre: Azriel Harvey**

Brahmastra: Gungnir ->capaz de generar energía destructiva a su alrededor que le da mayor velocidad (mas detalles y debilidades en el futuro)

Edad:21

Usuario: Geass 

Geass: Primitivo

Habilidades: Vuelve las personas en bestias

**Nombre:** Aren Sigurd Graham

Brahmastra: Heimdall -> Capaz de generar radiactividad en todo el armazón a si como absorbe la energía del sol (mas detalles y debilidades en el futuro)

Edad:33

Usuario: Geass

Geass: Cambio de mentalidad

Habilidades: Transfiere el cuerpo del objetivo a otro cuerpo de elección 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esos son los perfiles oficiales de los personajes y para los que sienten curiosidad por la ubicación de la marca de código , AA lo tiene en el hombro derecho y para nuestra amada pareja dejo una imagen que me encanto mientras buscaba suzalulu .  
> Así que felicitaciones a los artistas que hicieron esta hermosa imagen   
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/83/31/ad/8331ad73f4926c8b0263b6324aa6798b.jpg


	3. Personajes 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola esta es la la segunda parte de personajes que aparecerán en la historia miembros de nuevo grupo de portadores del código, así como también los villanos

**Nombre:** **Geremiah Gottwald**

Brahmastra: Tyrfing -> Capaz de ingresar a cualquier fuente de datos modificando su estructura (más detalles y debilidades en el futuro)

Edad: 39-30 (apariencia por partes cibernéticas)

Usuario: Geass

Geass: Cancelador de geass

Habilidades: Anula cualquier geass sobre un individuo, al igual que lo vuelve inmune a ello

**Nombre:** **Anya** **Alstreim**

Brahmastra: Gram -> Cañones integrados Hadron mejorado que permite disparar en un ángulo de 360 ° (más detalles y debilidades en el futuro)

Edad: 25

Usuario: Geass

Geass: Memoria

Habilidades: permite ver o trasmitir los recuerdos de una persona

**Nombre: Minero** (supervisor dimensional)

Knigthmare:

Edad: desconocida

Usuario: Código uno

Geass: -

Habilidades: Puede detener el tiempo al sacar la conciencia de las personas de su cuerpo

Teletransportar personas u objetos 

Puede interferir en la conciencia de un poseedor de código (más habilidades en el futuro)

Villanos (geass dorados)

**Nombre: Caos**

Knigthmare: -

Edad: desconocida

Usuario: Código uno

Geass: -

Habilidades: Puede otorgar geass que pueden mutar hasta llegar al estado Fallido

Puede interferir en la conciencia de un poseedor de código (más habilidades en el futuro)

**Nombre: Chamán**

Knigthmare: -

Edad: 40-25 (apariencia)

Usuario: Falló uno

Geass: Visión 

Habilidades: permite enviar su conciencia seis horas atrás en el tiempo cada vez que muere permite enviar su conciencia seis horas atrás en el tiempo cada vez que muere (anteriormente podría ver el futuro)

**Nombre:** Shadio

Knigthmare: Nagid Shu Mane

Edad: 32-17 (apariencia)

Usuario: Falló uno

Geass: Proyección astral

Habilidades: Posesiona otros cuerpos (anteriormente podrían separar su mente y su cuerpo)

**Nombre:** Belq Batoum Bitool

Knigthmare: -

Edad: 45-35 (apariencia)

Usuario: Falló uno

Geass: Aumento

Habilidades: Aumenta la testosterona de su cuerpo haciéndolo más agresivo y aumentados sus habilidades físicas (anteriormente despertaba deseos sexuales descontrolados)

**Nombre:** Swaile Qujappat

Knigthmare: -

Edad: 42-32 (apariencia)

Usuario: Falló uno

Geass: cambio de percepción

Habilidades: copia su mente en otras personas (anteriormente podrían hacer que los aliados se vean como enemigos y viceversa)

**Nombre:** Shesthaal Forgnar

Knigthmare: -

Edad: 34-24 (apariencia)

Usuario: Falló uno

Geass: copia

Habilidades: permite copiar cualquier física y mentalmente de cualquier que haya usado previamente su geass (anteriormente podría copiar movimientos) 

**Nombre:** Bolvona Forgnar 

Knigthmare: - 

Edad: 68-58 (apariencia)

Usuario: Falló uno

Geass: Leartad

Habilidades: Aumenta las habilidades de quienes siguen (anteriormente creaba una lealtad obsesiva en la victima hacia él)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No e tenido el valor de ver las películas de code geass así que solo pude saber las personalidades por los foros y crear geass para ellos, pero lo logre.  
> A partir de ahora continuare con los capítulos  
> Muchas gracias a todos


	4. Comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo existente esta destinado a evolucionar.  
> ¿que tan rápido es la pregunta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora de la publicación, he tenido problemas para escribir con el regreso a la universidad ahora que la clase son virtuales.  
> De todas maneras se que este capitulo es corto pero espero que le guste

Canberra-Camberra

10-02-2029 06:13 a.m

_Goteo goteo_

Era el quinto día consecutivo de lluvia que azotaba la ciudad, las escuelas y negocios se habían cerrado. Su majestad había ordenado en el tercer día de lluvia torrencial el aislamiento de los ciudadanos en sus respectivas viviendas.

Las calles deberían estar desoladas de vida sin embargo en un callejón oscura se desataba una persecución

_Splash_

Se podían escuchar 3 diferentes pisadas en los charcos, era una persecución, John Doe llevaba la delantera sin saberlo siendo acorralado por los otros dos en un callejón sin salida, al sentir no tener escapatoria John Doe se enfrentó a sus cazadores

“No hay ni bien ni mal, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo” sus movimientos, sus palabras empezaban a desvariar actuando como un maniaco mientras se acercaba a las sombras cubiertas de capas negras que lo mantenía aprisionado

Se escucharon pasos detrás de ambos seres, una tercera capa hizo acto de presencia deteniéndose unos pocos metros atrás de los otros dos. Seiryuu poseía una gran aura de poder, su sola existencia imponía un respecto que silencio la lluvia y a todos los presentes.

“Clima ilusorio” determino mirando a los ojos rojos del fugitivo “un poder grande si considera lo que lograste” reanudo su marcha hacia el usuario, cada paso que daba estaba llena de elegancia, delicadeza, como si fuera un ser etéreo el que hacía acto presencia, se detuvo frente al él y con delicadeza agarro una de su mejillas “no obstante es un geass fugitivo por lo tanto un peligro para el orden” a pesar de su diferencia de altura logro causar un estremecimiento y pánico a su oponente

Sin embargo, antes que el portador se alejara lo suficiente del rango del oponente, el logro agarrarlo de la muñeca y aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo. En el movimiento el portador había perdido el manto que cubría su rostro rebelando su rostro delicado, piel clara, cabello negro y ojos violetas con un toque de brillo fucsia.

El usuario había logrado poner una pistola en su sien mientras mantenía un fuerte abrazo desde atrás, podía sentir el estremecimiento del cuerpo en sus brazos y como las otras dos sombras encapuchadas empezaron a ponerse en una pose de defensiva

“muévanse un centímetro y le volare la cabeza” ordeno liberando el seguro del arma

Las dos sombras volvieron a adoptar una pose relajada, pero se podía ver que el de la derecha tenía tensión en su cuerpo como si fuera un animal apunto de arrancar el cuello del otro

“eso está mucho mejor” sonrió de una mirada enfermamente sádica, la persona que tenía en sus brazos había dejado de luchar para liberarse lo que llamo su atención “¿tan rápido te has rendido LL?” el code dirigió una mirada de predominio y despectiva hacia su captor _¡Increíble! realmente estas dando lo mejor de ti_ “esa mirada, sabes que muchos de nosotros queremos manosearte y cogerte” hablo en su oreja mientras con la otra mano que lo sostenía le acariciaba el pecho “la forma en que nos miras solo nos pren-”

_Splash_

Se escucho el sonido de un cuerpo impactando con la tierra y olor metálico en el aire. EL apresador había recibido un disparo en la cabeza de un rascacielos lejano matándolo en un instante sin dejar rastro de sangre en los demás

LL miro hacia el edificio en cuestión y sonrió mientras activaba el comunicador de su oreja “gracias, Austin” retribuyó antes de perder su sonrisa “pero la próxima vez evita que me toquen”

“pensé que tu caballero quería tener el placer de rescatar a nuestra querida princesita” respondió una voz apática por el auricular “De todas maneras parece que la ilusión está desapareciendo así que volvamos antes de que llamemos la atención” sugirió antes de colgar la comunicación

“Sigo sin entender por qué llevamos capas cuando toda la tormenta es una ilusión” examino la sombra de la derecha mientras se quitaba su capucha rebelando un hombre de cabello marón rizado, piel morena y ojos verdes

“A diferencia de ustedes dos, los demás no tenemos códigos que nos vuelva inmunes a esto Suzaku” refuto la sombra de la izquierda mientras caminaban hacia la calle principal.

La mayoría de las nubes había desparecido lo que permitió ver un rostro masculino debajo de la capucha, poseía piel morena, cabello negro profundo y ojos dorados como pupilas de serpiente

“además eso hubiera traído la atención si algún ciudadano demente hubiera logrado vernos” fundamento mientras se subía en el asiento del piloto de aeromóvil estacionado en avenida

“Azriel deja de búrlate de Suzaku” defendió LL mientras subía en el asiento de pasajero junto a Suzaku, el susodicho se le ilumino la mirada cuando lo defendió antes de que matara todas sus esperanzas con el siguiente comentario “Soy el único que puede burlase de su bajo nivel intelectual”

“Lelouch” regaño Suzaku mientras miraba con ojos de cachorrito a su pareja, que no pudo resistirse antes de comenzar a besarse

Azriel encendió el aeromóvil mientras dejaba a los dos muchachos en su mundo “Tórtolos” susurro despectivamente mientras empezaba a manejar en aire a recoger a su otro compañero antes de regresar a casa “si su abuelo ve que permití esto me cortara la cabeza” menciono mientras ignoraba la burbuja de amor de sus acompañantes

En este mismo momento el rey estaba dando una conferencia levantando el aislamiento y permitiendo volver a sus labores normales a los ciudadanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intente mantener el misterio sobre los personajes en este capitulo, así que esa es la razón por que me refiero de diferentes formas a ellos  
> Espero que no lo haya confundido
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
